Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-21993)
| Relatives = Brian Braddock (Captain Britain) (brother) | Universe = Earth-21993 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Purple | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Half-Otherworlder, half-human mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kurt Busiek; Tod Smith | First = What If? Vol 2 46 | Death = What If? Vol 2 47 | HistoryText = That past history of Psylocke of Earth-21993 mirrors that of her Earth-616 counterpart until just after she crossed through the Siege Perilous. When Charles Xavier escaped Skrull captivity and returned to Earth, he used his mental powers to restore the minds of many of the displaced X-Men; it is unknown if Psylocke was one of these X-Men, or if her memory was restored in the same way as that of her Earth-616 counterpart. She was among the many teams of X-Men gathered by Xavier, who would express his disapproval with the state they had left human/mutant affairs in his absence. This meeting would erupt into violence due to an argument between Cable and Xavier over what direction to take. Psylocke would join the other X-Men in attempting to incapacitate Cable and the New Mutants; however the New Mutants fled. Following Cable's assassination of Xavier, Psylocke would join a group of X-Men led by Wolverine to get vengeance on Cable. She would join him in tracking the New Mutants down to their new headquarters and while she battled the remaining New Mutants, Wolverine would slay Cable. Wolverine would then lead his team of X-Men on a mission to slay all their enemies. After killing Mr. Sinister and his Nasty Boys, Betsy would have enough with the mindless killings and defect over to another team of X-Men led by Storm. By this point, the US government would unleash the Sentinels in response to Magneto taking over Washington D.C. Betsy would come across Storm just as most of the X-Men on her side either defected over to Magneto, or found themselves killed or captured by the Sentinels. Realizing that current events might lead up to the nightmare future (Earth-811) where mutants have been either enslaved or wiped out by the Sentinels, Storm and Psylocke would seek to try and talk Magneto into stopping his aggression's. Breaking into the Capital Building, Psylocke and Storm would be welcome into Magneto's ranks. In attempting to warn Magneto of the possible apocalyptic future ahead of them he would scoff at the idea. He would then attempt to destroy another attacking squad of Sentinels. Mentally detecting that one of them carried a nuclear warhead, Betsy would attempt to warn Magneto, however she would be too late. The bomb would go off, killing them all. | Powers = Seemingly those of Betsy Braddock of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Betsy Braddock of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Telepaths Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Martial Arts Category:Braddock Family